Noctis Enox
So bizarre as to be almost a figment of imagination, noctis enoxes are strange creatures. A blend of horse, dragon, and bird, their presence in dreams is said to foretell doom. Many superstitions surround these creatures, and common folk believe that if one sees a enox, they will die within the year. If seen in tea leaves, a elaborate ceremony is immediately undertaken to ward off evil. Enoxes are nocturnal and rarely seen, careful to remain hidden in shadow. These equines live along the Alasre Mountains, often venturing into the Silva Forest in search of prey. Children are still frightened by stories told around the hearth, of an evil sorcerer who rode these creatures into battle. They are as dangerous in wars as their riders, kicking and biting any enemies that come within reach. Noctis enoxes are as vicious as the tales make out, cruel in nature. Although they are difficult to train, the hours spent are worth it, for they make powerful steeds due to their ability to carry a rider in flight, and can travel for long hours before they tire. Egg A sharp row of spikes have pierced this dark egg. Hatchling What was a sweet, tiny foal has quickly grown into quite the handful. The draconian ancestors of this species have left their mark; your hatchling loves to bite, and still has not distinguished between a toy and your hand. With a dark coat and feathered wings, it is much like a pegasus, but shares nothing of the pegasi's nature. All the scrolls you have studied tell you one thing: an improperly trained enox is a danger even to its magi. The hours you have spent at the training field are beginning to show, however, as this little one has become attached to you. Noctis enoxes have their own field, and generally only play with each other – their idea of play is rather rough, and other hatchlings are wary of enoxes as playmates. Adult Although superstitions have most people believing these are creatures of doom, dark enoxes prevent untimely deaths – at least for their magi. A creature daring enough to attack an enox must either be lacking in wit or very enraged. Dark purple horns are powerful weapons, as well as hooves that can lash out at a moment's notice, often breaking bone. Wild enoxes are to be avoided, and it is known to be extremely difficult to steal an egg from these creatures. Unlike most horses, they do not travel in herds, and are very territorial, guarding their land with vengeance. In the Keep, they grow restless if not given free reign, and often leave for weeks to frequent Silva Forest. While they make powerful steeds, magi do not ride them to the northeast, for the common folk fear them – rightly so. Breeding Additional Information *No. 65 *Obtained from Remy's Inn for 7,700 *Released: October 2009 *Sprites: GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Origins: This creature is based on a Jersy Devil, a legendary creature said to inhabit the Pine Barrens of Southern New Jersey, United States. *Trivia:Noctis is Latin word for "of the night" Category:2009 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Equines Category:Enoxes